


【FF7/SC】小片段

by minxm



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 07:14:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23967460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minxm/pseuds/minxm
Summary: 一个小片段新人刚入坑，如果文中有不对的地方，请见谅。SC太真了，所以忍不住来了个短打。萨菲罗斯与克劳德已交往设定。就是个片段而已，但应该是十分OOC的。
Relationships: SC - Relationship, Sephiroth/Cloud Strife
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

“咚、咚、咚”伴随三声敲门声，室内规律的脚步声从远处走近。克劳德捧着今天最后一份货物等在门外，看着面前的门缓缓打开。

银色的长发，青蓝色的双眸，一个消失了几天的人蓦然出现在面前，换了一身白色衬衣，正悠闲的靠在门边注视着自己时，克劳德直接僵在了原地。

萨菲罗斯看着面前呆愣着的人，向前走了一步，拿过对方手上的包裹，玩味的看着对面的人慢慢反应了过来，那皱起的眉头，不忿的表情。萨菲罗斯习惯性的伸手捏起对方的下巴，轻轻勾起了唇角，“你这种工作态度没人投诉吗？”

对于这种挑衅的话，克劳德只是挥手把他推开，站在原地看着突然失踪了几天的恋人，心生不满，

“你怎么在这里”

萨菲罗斯并没有直接回答问题，而是后退了一步侧了侧身把他引进屋子“这是你今天最后的工作吧，克劳德，进来吧”

克劳德看着那一贯的笑容，抿了抿唇，走进了屋子。

走过走廊过道，屋内的景致收入眼底。内里的环境与房外的破旧完全不一样，崭新的家居整齐有致的放在屋内各处，落地的窗户外，阳光明媚的照了进来，斑驳的痕迹映照在光洁的地面上，四周的墙壁涂上了淡黄的颜色，淡淡的油漆味还没完全消散。

这或许是个适合隐藏的地方。

克劳德转过头来，不明所以的看着站在他身后靠在桌子边的萨菲罗斯，一时间，不知道应该说些什么。

他明白萨菲罗斯有时候会进行些秘密任务，但这样不辞而别完全联系不上，还是第一次。虽然自己完全信任对方的能力，但是看着对方爱说不说的样子，对比下自己的行踪对方了如指掌，这样的关系让他感到自己一直被对方拿捏在手心，无处可逃。

萨菲罗斯看着克劳德环视四周后，抱臂蹙眉的看着自己，他淡定的直视着对方那双略带责备的眼睛，磁性的声音说着“有什么问题吗？”

“……这是你的新房子？”克劳德斟酌着问着，他知道关于对方任务的事情，不应过问，确认了对方安全无事后，或者现在就应该离开，克劳德低垂下眉头，移开了视线，“我们迟点再聊吧”

萨菲罗斯不急不忙的挡着他离去的步伐，低头问着“喜欢吗？”

克劳德不明白为什么每次面对萨菲罗斯总是容易心生烦躁，此时他内心的不满再次升起，“或者下次你能提前告诉我点什么”

萨菲罗斯知道克劳德此刻就在炸毛边缘，但他的注意力被对方脸上沾上的些许灰尘所吸引，他内心一点触动，抬手便想帮他擦去，而刚伸出了手就被对方再次隔开。

“我就先回去了。”克劳德皱了皱眉，想绕过萨菲罗斯走出门口，缓解内心的烦躁。而萨菲罗斯再次挡住了他的步伐，抛下了一句让他惊讶的话

“以后这里就是你的家，克劳德，我们一起住吧”

克劳德愣在了原地，睁大眼睛看着眼前熟悉的恋人，直到对方慢慢靠近，低下头来，银色的发丝像每次那样，把自己缠绕。

（END）


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 续写 浴室play
> 
> 因为lofter 大佬多，我这烂文笔，性冷感不敢在那发

嘴唇轻轻触碰的那刻，带着温热、柔软，与熟悉的味道环绕身边。舌尖舔过轻薄的嘴唇扫过贝齿，纠缠深吻。

克劳德一下子还没有反应过来这样的对话这样的问题，他呆愣的顺从着对方的动作，微张嘴唇，任由气息变得急促。

时间就像停止在这一刻。直到对方的手沿着腰线向上，拉开他的衣服，指腹上粗糙的感觉扫过敏感的腰部，克劳德瑟缩一下，用力把对方推开。

“我没有这个打算”克劳德轻喘着气说着，用手背擦着嘴唇

萨菲罗斯看着克劳德轻皱着的眉头，无论如何擦拭，也抹不去唇上残留的暧昧的水光，轻笑一声“你会答应的。”然后直接拉着有点抗拒的人打开了浴室玻璃门，把对方推到花洒下。

克劳德一个踉跄靠在了墙壁上，刚转过身来，温热的水流就从头上淋了下来。

克劳德侧过脸，闭着眼睛，用手挡了挡，等到适应水雾漫起的环境时，他睁开双眼怒视着前方全身干净笑得一脸得意的萨菲罗斯。

“你！！……”

没等他把话说完，萨菲罗斯直接向前一步把他压在了墙上，抬起他避开的脸，吻上那片湿润的嘴唇。

贴上瓷砖的时候，背部传来些许疼痛，衣服沾湿贴在身体上的感觉并不好受，克劳德挣扎着离开，而抗拒的手刚要抬起，就被对方熟练的扣在两侧。

萨菲罗斯强硬的姿态，不容拒绝，克劳德被迫接受着来自对方强势的接吻，直到呼吸变得急促，口腔被对方全部占有，舌尖开始感到麻木，他才被对方适当的放开。

嘴唇离开半分的时候，克劳德抬起双手推着萨菲罗斯靠近的胸膛，微微低头喘气。而萨菲罗斯没有给与他喘息的机会，直接勾起他的下巴，直视着那双毫无杂质的蓝色眼睛，用一贯磁性的声音说着

“你只需要接受我给予的”

温水不断从上方淅沥洒下，白色的衬衣紧贴萨菲罗斯的皮肤透出里面包裹着的壮实身体，被沾湿的银色长发服帖的黏在身上，水气下那蛊惑的笑容。说不清的欲，道不明的念。

克劳德对上那双熟悉的绿眸坚瞳，一瞬间忘记了反驳。

他的心脏在胸膛里加速跳动，他被对方诱惑着，突然回想起对方确认关系前的强势，和确认关系后隐藏在温柔后的霸道。每句话语背后隐藏的关注，每次靠近的动作都带有挑逗。

这种既复杂，又难言的欲望，恰到好处的糅合在萨菲罗斯的身上。与他保持着触手可及的距离。

萨菲罗斯看着再次愣神的小鸟，直接一手贴着了克劳德腰间的皮肤，解开上身的扣子，把层层衣物向上推，露出里面隐藏着的精瘦身体。

腰间的痒意，唤回了克劳德的走失的思索。当他想要阻止的时候，黑色的针织衣已经贴着皮肤堆在了胸前，藏在那里的嫣红果实在白炽灯下若隐若现。

萨菲罗斯看着还在做最后挣扎的克劳德，低头吻在了他不耐烦的眉头间“这么久了还不习惯吗？”刚触上胸膛的手沿着正中线越过脐部来到下腹微微凸起的地方，“还是说……你不想要？”

“呜嗯……”欲望被碰触的那刻，克劳德忍不住腹部肌肉收缩，手反射性的握着对方的手腕，发出一声低吟。而魅惑的声音继续在耳畔缓缓响起，就像魔鬼的耳语，

“把一切交给我，享受吧，克劳德”温热的气息直接喷洒在耳边皮肤上，最后突然放慢的呼唤，让克劳德最后一丝理智完全崩塌。

他身体僵了一下，随后抬起头来对上对方深邃的注视，他放开了对方的手腕，微微侧头迎上对方再次落下的深吻，任由对方把腰带解开，脱下自己所有的衣物。

浴室内气温越来越高，两人拥抱着对方，任由水流冲洗着纠缠着的身体。

萨菲罗斯让对方帮忙脱下身上的衣物后，随手把衣服扔在了地上，继续与怀中嘴唇已经红润的人接吻。他的手抱着对方精瘦的腰，顺着对方背部优美的曲线，抚摸过敏感的脊柱，掌心在尾椎骨停留着按揉，让对方已经挺立的欲望与自己胯下相贴磨蹭。

一声轻柔的舒叹在相贴的唇间消融，但最终还是被萨菲罗斯完全捕捉。缓缓流淌的水流让皮肤更加湿滑，萨菲罗斯的手并没有在此处久留，而是游走到下面挺翘的臀部，用粗糙的掌心揉弄几下，来到中间掩藏着的蜜穴。

在水流的帮助下，萨菲罗斯只是在外沿按揉了几下，便用指尖突破对方的防御，一点点温和的扩张着。

“嗯。。呜嗯。。。。”  
克劳德每声呻吟都吞没在对方唇齿之间，颤抖着身体被对方紧紧抱着，在热气氤氲的浴室内，他大脑开始感到缺氧，眼前的画面变得旖旎而模糊，而被对方紧贴着的身体，他能做的只有微微把腿张开，方便着对方的逐渐深入的动作。

萨菲罗斯看着克劳德变得红润的双颊，体贴的放开了对方的嘴唇，让他靠在自己的胸膛，稍作休息，只是手上的动作并没有给与喘息的意味，直接攻占对方内部的敏感点，不断用手指按揉挑逗，让那里开出他的形状。

“啊。。。啊啊。。。。”  
压抑着的呻吟就在胸膛响起，颤抖着的身体依偎在怀里，萨菲罗斯低头看着那个埋在胸前的金黄色头颅，低头轻吻对方的发旋，嘴唇沿着鬓边向下，忍不住调笑到“还在害羞吗？”

灼热的吐息就在耳边，克劳德侧了侧脸掩饰着自己涨红的脸。他感到萨菲罗斯今天心情特别愉悦，手上的动作是从来没有过的温柔与细腻，让简单的扩张动作，都变得绵长而难以抑制。只是短短几句普通的话语，身体就被对方撩拨的兴奋颤动，这种完全被对方掌控的感觉让他不自觉失态，但他想要维持着最后的尊严，不要被对方玩弄在股掌之间，也想要在对方面前永不认输。

克劳德在对方胸前握紧了拳头，抬起头来直视着对方打趣的眼睛“要做就快点做！”

“那么……”萨菲罗斯瞳孔收缩一下，看着克劳德抿着的嘴唇，吻在他的唇角，轻启着淡红的嘴唇“如你所愿。”

无需多等，萨菲罗斯抽出在蜜穴内的双指，直接用力推着克劳德的肩膀，让他背对着自己靠在隔壁的玻璃上，一手调整着对方臀部的位置，一手扶着已经完全硬挺忍耐多时的欲望对准扩张好的蜜穴，试探着入内。

克劳德张口喘着气，缓和着身体上的颤栗，那被对方磨蹭着的地方，传来痒意，迟迟不进入的动作，撩拨着他每一条神经，但萨菲罗斯的动作就像只是逗逗他一样，让他已经体会过快感的身体，产生了不满。

就在克劳德不耐烦的扭头想要催促的时候，萨菲罗斯阳具伞部直接破入，直入最深。

“啊！……”克劳德惊呼一声，扶着玻璃墙的双手忍不住握紧了拳头。

萨菲罗斯胯部贴紧了对方的臀瓣，阳具被温暖的甬道所包裹，因为对方一时的紧张而紧缩的软肉，很好的贴附在阳具的每寸上，让他轻舒一声。他低头看着克劳德脖子上冒出了些许青筋，忍不住低头咬在对方裸露的颈项上，轻声劝告着

“放松点”

话语里带上的不知名情愫，撩拨着克劳德耳膜，他放慢着呼吸，让紧绷的身体慢慢缓和下来。

萨菲罗斯看着对方变得平稳的气息，手再次爱抚着对方的后背，低头给与肩头奖励一吻，“乖孩子”

克劳德忍不住身体颤抖一下，他感到今天的萨菲罗斯有点不正常，不仅温柔的过分，更是从容的过分，甚至让他觉得对方是否遇到了奇怪的事情，或者又看了些什么奇怪的书籍。克劳德内心升起了疑问，他忍不住唤了一声

“萨菲罗斯？……啊……”

然而萨菲罗斯此时已经摆动着腰部，深深的顶弄着甬道内每一寸吸附着的媚肉。让他没有了继续思考的机会。只能跟随他的节奏一并沉沦，一并遗忘。

克劳德随着对方慢慢变快的动作，身体不断向前耸动着，身体的热度不断上升，身上的液体已经分不清是水还是汗了。身前的嫣红不断随着动作磨蹭在微凉的玻璃上，缓和着身上过高的热度。

一声一声压抑着的呻吟声，让萨菲罗斯升起了些许不满，身下顶弄的动作不自觉更加用力更加深入，阳具上环绕的青筋擦过体内每一寸敏感的湿软嫩肉，让他一同颤栗，只能痉挛着感受他的存在。

“啊。。。。嗯啊。。。。。”  
敏感点完全被对方掌握，玻璃上的湿滑让克劳德难以维持着姿势，每次下滑的动作都方便着对方每一次的深入顶弄。克劳德下意识的手掌张开，五指用力趴在玻璃上。

萨菲罗斯看着克劳德脸颊上开始带上的红晕，每次喘息带出来的烟雾，他享受着对方变得难耐的神情，抽插间甬道内的痉挛，他就着后入的姿势，伸手覆在克劳德扶着玻璃上的手，从掌背紧紧扣着那对比他来说纤长的十指，看着对方颈后的遗留，他低头舔弄着那个鲜红的咬痕。

蜜穴的麻痒传遍全身，克劳德忍不住向前靠近，想要拉开一点距离，但总是被身后的人紧紧追逼。

他突然感觉自己被困在萨菲罗斯强壮的身体和稍冷的玻璃所形成的狭窄空间中，手脚完全被控制，对方过长的头发贴在他的身上，不断扫过他的后背，他的尾椎。

克劳德霎时感到一股被囚禁的感觉。

一个名为萨菲罗斯的牢笼。永世不能逃离，永远纠缠不清。

在这里他只能张腿，承受着萨菲罗斯的热度，给与的欢愉，快感，留下一声声沙哑的呻吟。

室温还在上升，室内的蒸汽让玻璃蒙上了一层朦胧，从外面能清晰看到手掌下滑的痕迹，和隐约两人的纠缠。

拍打的声音没有停止，那加重的呼吸声在室内回荡，压抑着的呻吟，夹杂着看似痛苦，也似愉悦的呜咽。

头顶上的设备仍然很好的运作着，水液沿着曲起来的腰线落下，流过鼓起的肌肉纹理缓缓滴下。

萨菲罗斯一遍又一遍的用犬齿轻咬着克劳德肩胛骨的皮肤，留下一个又一个红色的烙印，他就像要拆掉对方的翅膀，穿上自己的枷锁，只能困在自己的身边，永远无法高飞，变成自己的所有，也只能是自己的所有。

每一次后背的刺痛伴随着身下的酸麻感冲击着克劳德已经有点模糊的大脑。

他的声音已经变得嘶哑，交合的液体沿着大腿滑下，内侧的肌肉开始颤抖变软，而每一个微小的动作都透过相连的地方传达给身后毫不疲倦的萨菲罗斯身上。

萨菲罗斯动作突然缓和了下来，九浅一深的进入着已经变得软滑乖巧的甬道内，他一手顺着腹股沟向下，来到对方挺立着的欲望上，粗糙的指腹挑逗着不断流出液体的顶部，时而沿着柱体向下紧紧锁着濒临高潮的根部。

“嗯……”呻吟声带着不满，而萨菲罗斯却有别样的意图“叫我名字，克劳德”

“……嗯……”对方声音里的旖旎一次又一次的迷惑着克劳德的神志，但他从来都不想要被对方保护，控制于股掌之中，就像自己只是对方的人偶，而不是对等的爱人。为着最后那么一点的坚持，他低下了头，拒绝着对方的需求。

萨菲罗斯等不到对方的回应，看着对方倔强的逃避，大概能猜到对方又在维持着那么点不必要的自尊。

但他不急，他知道只需要耐心一点，就会得到自己想要的东西。

他后退着抽出欲望，在克劳德身体失去支撑滑落地面前，把对方抱起，跨入盛满了的浴缸中。

萨菲罗斯让克劳德靠在浴缸一侧，他跪在克劳德两腿间，把他一腿挂在浴缸边缘，一腿挂在自己肩膀上，再次对准没有完全闭合的蜜穴，直接全根撞了进去。

他挑起克劳德下巴，看着那双已经带上水汽的眼睛，“太久没锻炼，身体素质变差了”

“嗯……”克劳德难耐的呻吟一声，缓过劲后不服输说着一句“你真的是恶趣味”

“你喜欢就好”

萨菲罗斯没有等待，直接挺起腰厮磨着克劳德体内的软肉，动作又深又快，每一次都没有怜悯的碾在微微凸起的敏感点上。

浴缸内水面荡漾着一圈又一圈的水纹，拍打的声音淹没在水底下。

触电的感觉一阵阵的从相连的地方蔓延开来，克劳德随着对方的动作身体在水中荡漾，感受着温热的感觉完全把他包裹，眼睛半阖，不自觉的完全放松，耳边听着对方一次又一次的呼唤，沉沦对方给与的温柔与快感。

花洒不知道什么时候停止了工作，两人泡在浴缸里，时而快速时而缓慢的动作着，缠绵的快感随着脊柱向上，克劳德脑内开始变得昏沉。只能本能的顺应着对方，紧缩着甬道，抽搐着身体。

而萨菲罗斯的手绕过大腿内侧，指尖沿着内侧向上划过，最终搭在敏感的膝盖内侧，他侧着头轻咬着对方的小腿肚，利用疼痛的感觉唤醒着身下人的神志。他的眼神没有一刻离开过克劳德沉溺的表情。

克劳德努力睁开深蓝色眼睛，看着萨菲罗斯垂下的银发随着挺动的动作在他身前摇摆，他突然想起对方战斗时头发扬起的角度。

他的每场战斗，都很精彩。

或者是克劳德的眼神太过专注，也或者只是萨菲罗斯也嫌碍事，萨菲罗斯随手便把额前湿润的头发扫到背后，一个熟悉的笑容清晰可见，他弯下身来抱起克劳德的腰，让他直接坐在自己怀里。

“萨菲罗斯？”  
姿势突然的变化，让克劳德抱紧了对方的颈部，身高的差距，让两人完全可以平视着对方。

萨菲罗斯抱紧了克劳德的腰部，直视着那双一瞬间惊慌的眼睛。

“多叫叫我的名字吧”

克劳德难得一次与对方平等的对视，他看着对方深邃眼睛下包含的情愫，那里不是强制，而是尊重的请求，一瞬间他感到了泄气，

“……随你喜欢”

萨菲罗斯唇角勾起了美好的弧度，他吻着对方眼角那一抹艳红，身下的动作肆意顶弄着对方内部的柔软，扣紧克劳德的腰部，任由他在自己身上扭动呻吟。

“萨……萨菲罗斯……萨菲罗斯”断断续续的呼唤取悦着他，萨菲罗斯一手按揉着对方挺立的欲望，按着自己身下的节奏上下撸动。

而克劳德无法逃离这种过于深入的入侵，他只能抱紧萨菲罗斯的颈项，靠在他的耳边，呻吟着，低喃着对方的名字。

就在最后冲刺的那刻，萨菲罗斯直接射在了对方温热的甬道内，而克劳德也随着对方的最后的深入释放在水中。

萨菲罗斯最后给与他一个浅吻，抬起他的身体抽出了欲望。而克劳德酸软的身体，让他只能靠着萨菲罗斯喘息，身体随着对方后仰靠着浴缸边缘的姿势，直接趴在对方胸膛上。

萨菲罗斯低头看着克劳德平时翘起的头发软了下来，就像他的主人一样透着疲倦，那纤细的睫毛上挂着零星水滴，就像下一刻便会如泪珠般掉下来，他的手忍不住一下一下的轻轻扫着对方的的后背，平复着两人呼吸，享受着对方完全的依赖，和最后的温存。

直到看着克劳德再次变得昏沉，萨菲罗斯低唤出声

“克劳德，现在睡还太早了”

或者是环境太过舒服，克劳德半睁着眼睛，没有想要搭理他的冲动。

萨菲罗斯只好把手伸到克劳德身后，为他清理后穴，然而再度在后穴试探的手指，让克劳德瞬间挺起了身体，双手抵在萨菲罗斯胸前表示拒绝。

萨菲罗斯一看对方惊慌的眼睛，便知道对方在想什么，他忍不住轻笑出声建议到，“如果你还有精力，我不介意在床上再来一次”说着双手已经抱上克劳德的身体。

克劳德连连摇头否认，在明白对方的意图后，只好泄气的抱着萨菲罗斯躺在浴缸上，感受着对方手指慢慢导出体内的液体。

温热的液体伴随着骨节分明的手指再次进入，让克劳德身体再次颤栗，然而他忍耐着身体的异常，不想被精力旺盛的家伙发现，否则，今晚又会是一个不眠之夜。

在完全被对方清洗了一遍，赤裸着躺上床那一刻，克劳德还是没有理清萨菲罗斯今天的异常，同居的话，他只当对方是一时的玩笑，毕竟两人的工作，一起住并不是合适的选择。

然而躺在他旁边的萨菲罗斯并没有他想的那么多，只是从旁边拥了上来埋在他项间，低声说了一声晚安便没有了动作。

而克劳德身体上的疲倦没有让他坚持多久，很快就伴随着身边均匀的呼吸进入梦乡。

克劳德第二日醒来的时候，身边的位置已经没有了温度。当他掀开被子坐起身时，身上上好的质感引起了他的注意，他低头看着身上明显大了一码的白衬衣，想必这又是对方的恶趣味。

就在他环视四周寻找自己衣服的时候，始作俑者已经斜靠在门边含笑的看着他。

四目相对的瞬间，腰部的酸痛，让克劳德沉思着对方变成前男友的可能性。

（END）


End file.
